


Главное - Хвост!

by kelRian



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: русалочье АУ, ООС. Особенно Буша. Правда Буш просто не в состоянии критически воспринимать реальность, получает целый набор противоречивых сигналов и опасно близок к изнасилованию, поэтому перестраховывается.Таймлайн Ямайки. Помесь книги и фильма.





	Главное - Хвост!

Уильям Буш совершал ежедневный вечерний моцион вдоль моря. Чтобы выкинуть из головы лишние мысли, ходить надо было обязательно. Вечерняя прогулка располагала к этому как нельзя лучше.  
Ананас был давно съеден, Горацио больше не приходил, все имеющиеся в распоряжении книги были прочитаны не один раз, а размышлять над прихотями судьбы было приятнее, гуляя по берегу. Вернее тогда можно было не размышлять, а просто идти, чувствуя, как солёный морской ветер выдувает из головы все ненужные мысли.  
Луна в Кингстоне светила ярко, поэтому Уильям не боялся уйти далеко.  
В этот раз он забрёл даже дальше обычного, до места, где посреди ровной песчаной бухты, торчала груда камней.  
Луна красиво подсвечивала воду, поэтому Уильям решил немного посидеть, отдохнув перед обратной дорогой.  
Раздался всплеск, как если бы мимо проплыла большая рыба. Уильям лениво попытался найти взглядом расходящиеся по воде круги, и замер.

Луна беспощадно высветила шевеление на камне. Сначала за каменный выступ схватились пальцы одной руки — тонкие и сильные, потом другой.  
Уильям никогда не жаловался на плохое зрение, поэтому и сейчас был уверен, что показавшаяся над камнем голова была ни чья иная, как голова Горацио Хорнблауэра. Мокрая, прилипшая ко лбу чёлка, капли воды, стекающие по лицу, приоткрытый рот, которым он жадно хватал воздух, как после долгого погружения, — Уильям различал малейшие детали.  
Потом он увидел показавшиеся из воды обгоревшие плечи с мокрым хвостиком, и весь торс целиком. Полуголый Горацио выглядел на редкость неприлично в лунном свете. Уильям с трудом мог отвести взгляд от темных орелов на груди. Наверняка сейчас, после купания, соски были напряжены.  
Мысль о том, как приятно было бы сжимать их в пальцах, была для Уильяма привычно-возбуждающей. Он уже смирился с тем, что ему до головокружения хотелось впиться в этот бесстыжий рот губами и сделать потом множество других очень приятных вещей, которые один джентльмен не должен желать сделать с другим джентльменом, особенно, если они оба находятся на службе Его Величества.

Горацио подтянулся на руках так быстро, что Уильям не смог в полной мере насладиться видом плоского живота, и перекинул через камни тяжёлый русалочий хвост. Он был достаточно аккуратным, блестящим и в свете луны отливал серебром. К этому моменту Уильям решил, что он спит, сон ему нравится, и что хвост определённо очень привлекательный. То, что со спины он будет стройным и поджарым, Уильям не сомневался. Он даже успел умилиться тем, что его восхищение Хорнблауэром достигло такой стадии, когда даже хвостом не напугать. Подумаешь, хвост. У капитанов бывают и менее безобидные причуды.  
В том, что Горацио станет капитаном, Уильям не сомневался ни секунды.

Поразмыслив над тем, что если это сон, то надо пользоваться возможностью, Уильям стянул туфли, штаны и решил прогуляться по мелководью в сторону камня. Стоило ему зайти в воду, как снова раздался плеск, и юноши на камне больше не было.  
Решив быть упрямым, Уильям пошёл вперёд. Утонуть там, где воды по колено он не боялся, так же как и того, что Горацио утащит его на дно, как полагается морскому чудовищу.  
Ноги увязали в песке, идти оказалось сложно, но Уильям не сдавался.  
Минут через десять — во сне сложно определять время — он подошёл к камню и увидел, что со стороны, обращённой к морю, на него смотрит блестящая пара глаз.  
Горацио выглядел настороженным, но не испуганным. Наверное, если бы он испугался, то давно бы уплыл.  
Несколько минут они поиграли в гляделки. Уильям понимал, что смотрит с тоской бесконечно ненормального человека, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Паршивее всего было то, что сон оказался удручающе реальным, вплоть до рыбки, которая укусила за голень.  
— Луна сегодня красивая, мистер Хорнблауэр, — осторожно сказал Уильям, надеясь, что не спугнёт своё морское видение.  
Горацио несколько раз моргнул, облизал губы и настороженно кивнул.  
Молчание затягивалось. Уильям уже было собирался попрощаться и уйти на берег, как Горацио сказал:   
— Вода очень тёплая, — и выбрался на камень, стыдливо перекинув хвост вперёд. — Я люблю плавать.  
Теперь Хорнблауэр смотрел сверху вниз, и пришлось задрать голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Сначала Уильям прошёлся взглядом по лоснящейся чешуе, потом — к темной дорожке, которая начиналась от пупка и исчезала там, где должен был бы начинаться пах, потом по груди с темными, напрягшимися сосками, шее, по которой стекали капли воды, рассмотрел чётко очерченные губы и, наконец, утонул в черных, обрамлённых длинными ресницами глазах.  
Горацио не заметил сосредоточенного разглядывания. Он безрезультатно пытался выжать хвостик, чтобы вода не стекала ручьём по плечам, на грудь, живот и дальше, стремясь вернуться к морю.  
— Можно? — спросил Уильям и протянул руку, чтобы прикоснуться к хвосту.  
Горацио отвернулся, несколько раз схватил губами воздух, и разрешил.  
Чешуя оказалась гладкой и тёплой. Уильям сначала дотронулся до неё самыми кончиками пальцев, а потом, осмелев, провёл всей ладонью выше к тому месту, где должны были быть бедра.  
— Красивая, — не сдержав восхищения, признался Буш.   
Горацио в ответ на комплимент чуть не свалился с камня, но удержался. Стеснительно улыбнувшись, он сказал:  
— Мне нравится море.  
Уильяму тоже нравилось море, но только если под ногами была надёжная палуба.  
— Надо возвращаться, — с сожалением сказал Горацио и соскользнул вниз. Теперь между Уильямом и камнем оказался зажат самый обычный молодой человек, с острыми коленками, длинными пальцами и невозможной красоты щиколотками.  
Когда эти щиколотки проскользили вниз, Уильяму показалось, что у него перед глазами пронеслась вся жизнь. Пронеслась и утонула на дне океана.  
Горацио абсолютно не был смущён двусмысленностью позы.  
— Вы ведь, правда, никому не расскажете, мистер Буш? — спросил он, снова отжимая хвостик.  
Уильям затравленно замотал головой, что должно было означать клятвенное заверение в молчании и, на всякий случай, сложил руки за спиной.  
— Конечно, ты же мне снишься, — с уверенностью в собственной ненормальности резюмировал Уильям и поцеловал Горацио прямо в пахнущие морем губы. Тот сначала откликнулся на поцелуй — язык Уильяма успел скользнуть в горячий влажный рот — а потом резко отстранился и, вывернувшись, исчез.  
Уильям услышал только тяжёлый гулкий всплеск.  
Постояв у камня ещё немного, мистер Буш подумал о превратностях судьбы и пошёл к берегу. Наверняка сон был долгим, и пора было возвращаться домой.

Просыпался Уильям с трудом. Раны ныли, напоминая о себе и о том, что не стоит спать ночью на песке, да и гулять допоздна не стоит.  
Вернувшись вчера домой, Уильям едва успел раздеться, поэтому сейчас ходил по комнате в одной рубашке, развешивая влажную одежду сушиться и размышляя о реальности некоторых снов. Укушенная голень чесалась.  
Стук в дверь застал Уильяма врасплох. Пришлось спешно натягивать штаны, крича, что сейчас откроет.  
Горацио стоял на пороге, закрываясь корзинкой как щитом.  
— Я принёс ещё фруктов, можно? Вы должны поправляться.  
Привычно подумав, что кому какое до него есть дело, Уильям испытал прилив умиления от того, что Горацио заботится о его самочувствии.  
Пройдя в комнату, тот нелепо застыл посередине, будто не решаясь расстаться с корзиной.  
Уильям протянул руки, чтобы забрать её, и их пальцы соприкоснулись. Кто бы мог подумать, что простое прикосновение к пальцам, окажется для столь мучительно сладостным.  
— И сны я тоже люблю, — облизав губы, сказал Горацио и немного наклонился вперёд.  
Целоваться через корзину оказалось неудобно. Зажатую между телами, вытащить её, не разрывая поцелуй, было практически невозможно. Ещё она давила на свежие швы, и, что страшнее, Уильям был совершенно не уверен, захотел ли Горацио его поцеловать сам, или подчинился неизбежности.  
Поэтому пришлось отстраниться, вытащить корзину, непочтительно уронив её в сторону, и притянуть Горацио к себе двумя руками. Тот, не сопротивляясь, уткнулся носом в шею. Он весь мелко дрожал, и пришлось гладить его по спине, успокаивая.  
— Наверное, вы можете очень глубоко нырять, — сказал Уильям, с ужасом вспомнив, как тонул вместе с якорем.  
— И долго не дышать под водой, — прошептал Горацио в ответ.  
— Это очень полезно для моряка, — усилием воли Уильям переместил ладони с округлой задницы чуть выше. Надо было что-то сказать про хвост, который был тоже очень приятным на ощупь и вид.  
Собраться с мыслями ему Горацио не дал. Вцепившись в оборки рубашки руками, он отчаянно и неумело начал целовать Уильяма в губы.


End file.
